La Gazette des Pirates 27
|-|Edito (Kain) = Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir et bienvenue dans cette 27ème édition de la Gazette des Pirates ! Ce mois-ci, à la veille de Noël, nous allons vous emmener voir un grand homme de glace. Il a congelé son meilleur pote, laissé filer une gamine de 8 ans parce que c’était fun, la poursuit aujourd’hui parce qu’il s’est rendu compte que c’était pas si fun que ça, il s’est fight avec un collègue et s’est fait défoncer la gueule avant de quitter son poste. Depuis, il se balade avec son nouveau copain Camel, un pingouin chelou avec un sac à dos. Prenez vos vélos et en avant, p’tet qu’on le croisera mais c’est pas gagné ! |-|Zoom (Asthmi) = Eh oui, aujourd'hui on s'attaque à Kuzan. J'en trépigne d'impatience hihihi Kuzan a toujours été un des personnages les plus populaires de One Piece, et il y a des tonnes de raisons : sa classe inégalée, ses pouvoirs exceptionnels, sa capacité à dormir debout, ses combats contre Joz, Luffy ou encore Akainu, son super pingouin de compagnie qui est en vérité un manchot (à noter que j'ai écrit un paragraphe aussi gros que l'intégralité du zoom sur la différence entre les pingouins et les manchots, mais on m'a dit que c'était trop, j'ai écrit pendant 30 minutes pour rien snif ;_;), son vélo... Bref, pour commencer on va faire un résumer de qui est Kuzan. Kuzan, plus connu sous le nom de Aokiji, littéralement le faisan (kiji) bleu (ao), est un ex-amiral de la Marine qui a mangé le Hie Hie no Mi ou Givro-Fruit, lui permettant de générer, de se transformer et de changer l'eau en glace. Il prône une justice "pépère", et il quitte la Marine suite à son opposition de laisser Akainu devenir amiral en chef. Il rejoindra ensuite l'équipage de Marshall D. Teach, pour des raisons encore inconnues. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, son pseudonyme comporte le mot "faisan". Mais pourquoi faisan ? Nan parce qu'un faisan, c'est complètement con, hein. Eh beh c'est pas anodin. Cet animal, comme ceux qu'on retrouve dans le pseudonyme des deux autres amiraux, le chien et le singe, sont en réalité tirés d'une célèbre légende du folklore japonais, datant probablement de l'époque Edo, soit entre 1600 et 1868 : la Légende de Momotarō. Même s'il y a plusieurs versions de ce conte, ça raconte en gros l'histoire de Momotarō, un garçon qu'une femme sans enfants trouve dans une pêche alors qu'elle lavait son linge. Le gosse explique à la femme et à son mari qu'il est envoyé du ciel pour être leur fils, donc ils l'adoptent. Les années passent, et le garçon devient un homme qui a une force phénoménale. Un jour, un seigneur qui a été mis au courant de la force prodigieuse de Momotarō, lui demande d'aller combattre des démons sur l'île d'Onigashima. Sur sa route, le jeune homme se lie d'amitié avec un faisan, un singe et un chien dotés de parole. Ensemble, ils battent les démons de l'île, ils rentrent chez les parents de Momotarō avec le trésor des monstres et ils vivent une vie heureuse. Ensuite, il faut aussi savoir que l'apparence d'Aokiji a été inspirée de celle du célèbre acteur japonais Yūsaku Matsuda, né en 1949 et décédé en 1989, à 40 ans, d'un cancer de la vessie (Youhou ! Joie ! Fêtes !). En seulement 10 ans, il joue dans plusieurs dizaines de films et dans deux séries, la plus connue étant "Tantei monogatari" où il incarne un détective privé incompétent et loufoque. Voilà, c'est tout pour ce zoom, j'espère que vous avez appris des choses et que Ohm deviendra le Roi des Pirates, à plus ! |-|Interview (Kain) = Kain : Ah hha haa... Enfin vous voilà... Ça fait un mois que je pédale, vous m’accorderiez bien un interview siouplééé… Aokiji : *ronfle* Kain : Hé ho... Aokiji : Hein quoi ? Un interquoi ? Kain : Un interview ! Aokiji : Ah ? Ok, faites à votre guise... Kain : D’accord... Euh dites-moi, que s’est-il passé avec votre bras et votre jambe ? Aokiji : J’ai joué un peu trop fort avec Magma-man... *bâille* Kain : Joué ? C’est-à-dire ? Aokiji : On voulait devenir Amiral en Chef ou un truc dans le genre... Kain : Et c’est pour ça que vous vous êtes battus ? Aokiji : J’étais plutôt du genre justice euh… posée alors que lui c’était plutôt euh... Moi pas content, moi Magma-Man, moi tuer tout pirate. Kain : Et pour vous, était-ce une bonne raison pour anéantir le climat d’une île entière ? Aokiji : Boh ouais... Tout est question de principe. Kain : D’accord... Vous disiez tout à l’heure que vous étiez du genre justice posée, pouvez vous développer ? Aokiji : Pourquoi se battre si on peut discuter autour d’un verre de lait ? Ma môman me disait que c’est bon pour la croissance. Kain : Et c’était là votre plan d’action pour contrer la menace pirate ? Aokiji : Bah pourquoi pas ? Kain : Très bien… Et qu’êtes-vous devenu depuis votre démission ? Aokiji : Bah... J’me promène... Kain : Dans quel but ? Aokiji : Il faut un but ? Bah pour faire régner la justice à la cool. Kain : Et qu’en est-il de votre récente entrée dans l’équipage de Barbe Noire ? Aokiji : C’était pour faire chier Magma-man. Kain : Sinon, je vois que vous avez un nouveau compagnon ? Camel : NOOT NOOT ! Kain : Et comment s’appelle t-il ? Aokiji : Camel. Kain : Vous entendez-vous bien ? Aokiji : Il me sert de coussin, de moyen de transport et c’est lui qui gère le barbecue. Eh mais attendez, vous êtes libre ce soir ? Camel pourrait nous faire un barbeuc... Kain : Euh... Et c’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! *s’enfuit en courant* |-|DIY (Emy) = Do It Yourself Spécial réveillon : Bocal d’hiver Salut bande de pirates ! Avec les tutos, on apprend en s'amusant ! Et aujourd'hui, à l'image de la devise d'Aokiji, nous allons confectionner une déco pépère pour les fêtes de fin d'année : un bocal d'hiver ! - Hey mèè pourquoi j'ai pas été là le mois dernier ?! - J'étais de mauvais poil ok ? Le syndrome de l'hiver tu connais ? Maintenant ferme-la ou je te mets un Gomu Gomu No dans ta sale face ! - Hey mèèheuu... - Allez c'est parti, et tu vas m'aider la chialeuse ! Toi pendant ce temps là, derrière ton écran, prépare ton chocolat chaud, tes chaussons-chaussettes duveteuses et ton bol de Miel Pups, c'est parti pour ce DIY 100% glacial ! Matériel Il nous faut : - Un feutre blanc liquide, ou un feutre noir, ou un bleu, ou une rose, ou un chat, ou un renard, ou un putain de Faucon Millénium ! Mais bon, la vérité de vous à moi, je vous conseille de prendre un feutre blanc liquide, ce sera plus simple pour la suite. - De la fausse neige, ou des chutes de papier blanc coupées en fines lamelles et entremêlées en vrac ! - De petites décorations de ton choix dans l’esprit des fêtes de fin d’année. - Une fausse bougie. Parce qu'on sait tous comment a fini le combat Akainu VS Aokiji ! Il s'est fait démonter magueule ! Et on a pas envie de revivre ça dans notre bocal d'hiver ! - Un bocal VIDE et PROPRE ! Donc si tu veux utiliser le vieux pot de confiture du frigo, finis d'abord la confiture. Voilà, tu prends... Non tu manges pas ça comme ça... *soupir* Prends du pain pour manger la confiture ! Héé mais pas avec les doigts bon sang !!! Bon et une fois que t'as bien rempli (gavé) ton corps de sucres rapides, tu peux laver le pot vide. Puis tu le sèches, puis... *soupir* Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer !! Préparation Sur le bocal, tu dessines des flocons, et avec 6 branches s'il te plaît ! Sinon c'est pas des vrais ! Tu crois qu'Aokiji crée de la glace avec des flocons difformes ? - Ben c'est peut-être pour ça que son Ice Age n’a pas rattrapé le sous-marin de Law à Marineford hein ! Sa glace est pas conforme, donc forcément elle a manqué de tenue ! D’ailleurs, cela peut aussi expliquer pourquoi il a perdu face à Akainu ! Et d’après toi, qui serait le vainqueur d’un Aokiji VS Miss Merry Christmas ? - Alors oui... mais non. Et les VS à deux balles y en a ras la Marine ! Ensuite tu peux aussi dessiner des étoiles, un bonhomme de glace, une reine des neiges *tousse*, etc... Versez la fausse neige au fond du bocal puis placez-y la fausse bougie et allumez-la ! Ajoutez quelques décorations tel que des petites pommes de pins, le petit bonhomme en plastique récupéré sur la bûche de Noël, ou des bouts de branches de sapin ! Et voilà ! T'as un joli bocal d'hiver à poser sur la table de réveillon ! On dit merci qui ? - Merci Jack… heuu Jack la Sécheresse ? - Ouais ouais, je vous ai vu dans le fond ! Le petit + d'Emy : En plus de la fausse neige, vous pouvez rajouter des paillettes grises pour apporter de la brillance ! Allez je vous laisse, je dois aller finir ma raclette ! Star Wars, et pain d'épices, je vous aime putain ! |-|Fanfic (Loic) = --Marineford, trois semaines après la mort d’Ace aux Poings Ardents et Barbe Blanche.-- - AMIRAL EN CHEF SENGOKU ! AMIRAL EN CHEF SENGOKU ! - Oui, oui, quel affolement, que se passe-t-il enfin? demanda l’intéressé, discutant dans une des salles de repos avec Kizaru et Garp. - Le duel sur Punk Hazard vient de se finir, le navire à proximité vient de l’annoncer ! les avertit un officier de communication. - Alors ? demandèrent Sengoku et Garp en se levant d’un même geste. Kizaru ne bougea pas d’un poil, se contentant d’ouvrir la bouche d’un air béat en poussant un simple : - Oooooh… - L’Amiral Sakazuki a gagné, chef. Après dix jours de combat intenses, mettant une forte pression sur la Marine entière, le duel venait en effet de se finir sur une victoire d’Akainu. La bataille de Punk Hazard venait de désigner le nouveau leader de la Marine. - Les deux combattants sont apparemment gravement blessés et ne peuvent plus combattre. - Le nouvel Amiral en Chef est donc Sakazuki… Je me doute qu’ils sont blessés, répondit Sengoku, il faudra les soigner lors de leur retour ici. - En fait, juste après avoir admis sa défaite, l’Amiral Kuzan a disparu. Plus aucune trace de lui chef. Il a juste annoncé quitter la Marine avant de disparaître. - QUOI ?! Quel boulet celui-là ! s’énerva Sengoku. --South Blue, cinq jours plus tard.-- Mirala était une petite île composée de végétation marine, avec une petite montagne, et parsemée de quatre ou cinq villages et d’un port, assez ordinaire. La seule caractéristique particulière de l’île était en fait l’immense portrait de Kuzan trônant à l’entrée du port. L’île ne disposait pas de puissance armée, et était ainsi susceptible d’être attaquée et rasée par les navires pirates faisant escale ici. Mais l’île n’avait pas besoin d’une force armée pour protection. Elle était l’île natale de l’Amiral, et tous les pirates passant par là savaient que s’ils attaquaient l’île, ils ne tiendraient pas trois jours avant que ce dernier l’apprenne, les rattrape et les gèle à vie. Comme Barbe Blanche, le nom d’Aokiji était synonyme de protection. Les habitants y vivaient de la vente des produits de la pêche, et des bars qui accueillaient les marchands et les pirates qui venaient (en paix) faire escale ici. Dans l’une des petites maisons au bord de la mer, un cri déchira cependant la tranquillité de l’île en ce matin ensoleillé. - ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!! POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, DEBOUT !!! - Dans cinq minutes, promis. - Non, maintenant, j’ai des clients qui attendent ! - Tu vas faire bosser un infirme? J’ai tellement mal… - Te fiche pas de moi, les médecins ont déjà dit que tu avais totalement récupéré et qu’avec une jambe de glace tu n’aurais aucun problème, alors lève-toi et viens m’aider ! Je suis ravie que tu viennes faire une petite visite mais n’en profite pas pour dormir tout le temps ! Pas encore la quarantaine, la femme qui hurlait sur Kuzan s’appelait Asahi. Aussi grande que maigre, mesurant plus de 2m30, avec les cheveux frisés noirs semblables à ceux de l’ex-Amiral, elle était commerçante sur l’île, vendant notamment de l’alcool aux visiteurs. Et elle était dotée d’un sacré caractère. Et ce “sacré caractère” était la soeur cadette de Kuzan. De la famille de Kuzan, il ne restait qu’elle, ses parents étant morts lorsqu’ils ont croisé un Roi des Mers au cours d’une sortie en mer pour pêcher du poisson. C’est donc sur son île natale qu’était venu se reposer l’ex-Amiral, afin de se ressourcer loin des problèmes récents que la bataille de Marineford avait soulevé. - Déjà quatre jours que tu traînes ici sans rien faire, alors que je suis débordée ! Tu vas faire quoi de tes journées ? Dormir, manger, dormir et refuser de m’aider ? Et pourquoi tu as quitté la Marine d’abord ? - Je réfléchis à la suite ! Je ne suis plus Amiral, il faut bien que je cherche quelque chose à faire ! Et hors de question de retourner à la Marine, avec Monsieur Magma aux opérations. - Et alors, quoi ? - Ben alors, je sais pas. Peut-être me trouver une jolie beauté pour m’installer dans un coin tranquille avec elle. (Comme la rouquine des Chapeaux de Paille qui était vraiment bien gaulée, pensa Kuzan en se rappelant sa rencontre avec l’équipage) - Ben voyons, comme si tu avais la moindre chance avec quelqu’un ! fit une voix forte à l’entrée de la maison. - Garp-san! tressauta Kuzan en se levant d’un coup, puis en tombant aussitôt, ayant oublié qu’il n’avait plus qu’une jambe. - Hé bien, sacrés dégâts dis-donc, Sakazuki était déjà mal en point mais toi c’est pire, bwahahahah ! s’esclaffa l’ex-Vice-Amiral, qui venait juste de démissionner également. - Mais que faites-vous ici, Garp-san? - On s’en fiche de ce qu’il fait ici, maintenant que tu es levé, viens m’aider à décharger les caisses de bouteilles, déclara sa soeur. - Bwahahahah, allez au boulot Kuzan, rigola de plus belle Garp. - Et vous aussi tiens, j’ai appris que vous aviez démissionné, Vice-Amiral Garp, vous avez donc du temps pour l’aider, répondit Asahi. - Moi ? Allez ok, c’est vrai que j’ai le temps, et comme ça vous pourrez m’offrir le repas, accepta de bon coeur Garp. ... - Alors Kuzan, je me doute que tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant, dit Garp en transportant un tonneau de saké d’une seule main à l’intérieur du magasin d’Asahi, commerce central de l’île. Tu sais que Sakazuki reconnaît tes capacités même si vous ne vous aimez pas, il sera ravi de te laisser revenir si tu le souhaites. - Je n’ai pas vraiment d’options à vrai dire, je n’ai aucune envie de redevenir un Marine, je ne pense pas chercher à rejoindre les Révolutionnaires, évidemment pas un pirate, réfléchit Kuzan en organisant des bouteilles de Xérès sur les étagères du magasin. - ... Et la Pègre ? demanda Garp après deux secondes de silence. - Hein ? Je suis un ex-Amiral, et vous me parlez de la Pègre ?! - Tu as toujours été quelqu’un avec qui les pirates pouvaient discuter, ne le nie pas, Sengoku a fait un nombre incalculable de crises de colère quand il entendait dire que tu avais laissé s’échapper tel ou tel pirate. Tu as vu le monde du point de vue du Gouvernement Mondial, pourquoi ne pas tenter de voir l’autre côté du miroir ? - Ah ah bien sûr, et pourquoi pas rejoindre Barbe Noire tant que j’y suis ! Mais c’est vrai que je connais deux ou trois courtiers que j’ai laissé courir, ils peuvent sans doute me rendre service. - Je te fais confiance, un ancien officier qui infiltre la Pègre ferait de toi un arbitre impartial sur les affaires du monde, je pense. Tu as toujours été juste sous cette attitude nonchalante. Et trouve-toi un nouveau moyen de transport, tu ne vas pas traverser une mer de feu avec une jambe de glace qui fondra. - Je suis du genre solitaire, je ne vais pas prendre un équipage pour m’aider non plus. - Plus vite mollasson !! T’as encore trois caisses de bouteilles à décharger, pas le temps de parler !! Bien sûr vous on vous remercie beaucoup monsieur Garp, on est ravis de vous voir ici nous aider ! sourit Asahi en arrivant du comptoir. - Hé, c’est injust- - Et garde-les bien au frais les bouteilles ! - Pfff… Ice Age ! - SANS LES CONGELER ESPÈCE D’ABRUTI !! hurla sa sœur alors que l’étagère entière venait d’être transformée en bloc de glace. - Oh marre, ok je pars, prendre de vraies vacances ! Vous avez raison Garp-san, je vais tenter de voir un peu le monde de la Pègre ! - Hé ben enfin le frérot sait ce qu’il veut faire ! Allez, ce soir c’est festin, histoire de te remercier avant que tu partes ! Bien sûr vous êtes le bienvenu monsieur Garp ! - MANGEEEEEEEER ! s’exclama Garp, ravi de pouvoir se goinfrer ! Allez, te fais pas de bile Kuzan, tu as la vie devant toi maintenant, à toi de faire ce que tu veux ! - Oui, ce que je veux, dit pensivement Kuzan. … Deux ans plus tard, Kuzan réapparaissait pour la première fois en public à Punk Hazard, tel un fantôme solitaire flanqué d’un pingouin géant. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient alors sur celui dont on racontait les liens sombres avec la Pègre, les commerces illégaux, ou encore Barbe Noire avec qui il semblait s’être allié... |-|Galerie (Flo) = https://www.deviantart.com/tatara94/art/Aokiji-Female-C-630890610 by tatar94 https://www.deviantart.com/dasha-ko/art/Aokiji-snowpinguin-580826148 by Dasha-KO https://www.deviantart.com/piyo119/art/Aokiji-and-little-Robin-113595002 piyo119 https://www.deviantart.com/dasha-ko/art/Aokiji-and-Camel-580826546 McFrankyArt |-|Quizz (Asthmi) = 1) Comment s'appelle le personnage sur la première image ? 2) Laquelle de ces trois images restantes représente Akehende ? 3) Quel grade de la Marine se situe juste au-dessus de celui de Capitaine ? 4) Comment se nomme le cheval de Doc Q, de l'équipage de Barbe Noire ? 5) Quel est le point commun entre Kuzan, Marshall D. Teach et X Barrels ? 6) Quelle partie de l'île de Punk Hazard est recouverte de lave et de feu ? 7) Complétez cette citation de Sauro à Robin : "Même si aujourd'hui tu es seule, un jour tu rencontreras des amis prêts à tout pour toi, car en ce bas monde, ..." 8) Qui a dit : "Ne croyez jamais qu'il existe une société parfaite, faite par des humains !" ? 9) Reconnaîtrez-vous ce personnage : À la fois jaune, rouge, blanc et bleu nuit, je me faufile malgré ma taille et cuisine a à volonté pour un grand dadais un peu niais. 10) Quel est le Fruit du Démon de Tsuru ? Réponses 1) C'est le Capitaine Sharinguru. 2) Le Contre-Amiral Akehende est représenté sur la ... image. 3) Il s'agit du grade de Commodore. 4) Le nom de ce cheval est Stronger. 5) Ils ont tous les trois changé de camp. 6) Il s'agit de la partie Est de l'île. 7) "... la solitude n'existe pas." 8) C'est Smoker qui a prononcé cette phrase. 9) C'est bien de Camel dont il s'agit. 10) Tsuru a mangé le Woshu Woshu no Mi, ou Fruit de la Lessive. |-|Recette (Kain) = Vous le savez c’est Noël, et on part sur Aokiji, alors pour toutes les fan-girls, voici la recette de la bûche croquante fondante ! Ingrédients : Pour la génoise : 6 œufs 125 g de sucre 30 g de farine 70 g de maïzena 1 sachet de levure 1 pincée de sel Pour la crème pâtissière: 500 ml de lait 5 jaunes d’œufs 100 g de sucre 1 sachet de sucre vanillé 60 g de maïzena Pour le nappage 200 g de chocolat noir en tablette une noix de beurre fin (pour le rendre un peu brillant) Préparation : La génoise : Préchauffez le four à environ 175°C Séparez les blancs des jaunes Ajoutez aux jaunes le sucre et mélangez avec une spatule jusqu’à ce que la pâte blanchisse et devienne lisse Ajoutez la farine, la maïzena et la levure (utilisez une passoire si besoin) Dans un autre cul de poule, ajoutez le sel aux blancs d’œufs et battez ceux-ci en neige Incorporez le résultat à la première pâte délicatement à l’aide d’une cuillère en bois Beurrez puis farinez un moule rectangulaire suffisamment long et large pour que la génoise ne soit pas trop épaisse Mettez au four pendant 30 à 40 minutes Sortie du four, démoulez-la immédiatement et placez là entre deux torchons puis roulez l’ensemble pour lui donner la forme “en escargot” de la bûche La crème pâtissière : Faites bouillir le lait à feu doux Mélangez le sucre et les jaunes d’œufs Ajoutez progressivement la maïzena (n’hésitez pas à tamiser pour limiter la formation de grumeaux) Lorsque le mélange est homogène, ajoutez la moitié du lait bouilli Mélangez doucement puis de façon de plus en plus énergétique Versez la crème dans le reste de lait bouillant dans la casserole, toujours à feu doux Mélangez sans cesse puis retirez du feu dès que vous la sentez trop épaisse Continuez de fouetter jusqu’à ce que la crème soit froide Le nappage: Défoncez le chocolat en petits morceaux Faites fondre au bain marie (l’eau ne doit pas bouillir et il ne faut pas ajouter d’eau au chocolat, sinon, il sera trop dur a travailler lors du dressage) Ajoutez au chocolat la noisette de beurre Dressage: Lorsque la génoise est froide, retirez les torchons et fourrez-la avec la crème pâtissière. Nappez le dessus de chocolat fondu à l’aide d’une spatule. Vous pouvez agrémenter de sucre glace, décorations, etc... Si vous n’aimez pas le chocolat, vous pouvez aussi utiliser de la confiture, etc... Bon appétit ! |-|Finito (Kain) = Et voilà, c’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d’année et pleins de bisous sur vous ! Ne prenez pas froid ! Paix Joie et Bonheur ! ~La team Gazette, malade~